tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warren
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Warren & Hypno, Sitting in a Tree' ("Warren & Hypno sitzen in einem Baum") ist die zweite Hälfte der 17. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Zwei unwahrscheinliche GenossenAm Abend von Aprils Geburtstag machen die Turtles mit ihrer Freundin im Turtle Tank einen Ausflug, um richtig mit ihr zu feiern - was April jedoch ablehnt, da sie der Meinung ist, dass ihre Geburtstage stets mit Unglück behaftet sind. Wie um dies zu bestätigen, fällt den Turtles plötzlich eine Klimaanlage auf die Kühlerhaube und demoliert den Motor. Ausgelöst wurde dieses Maleur von Hypno-Potamus, der mit seinem neuen Wohngenossen - und unwilligen Assistenten - Warren Stone in seinem nahegelegenen Appartment eine Vorführung mit einer menschlichen (bzw. mutantischen) Kanonenkugel proben wollte, dabei aber die Zielrichtung falsch eingeschätzt hatte. thumb|200px|Tiefe VerbindungEhe die beiden den Fehler in ihrer Probe analysieren können, bekommen sie ungebetenen Besuch und flüchten mithilfe der Kanone aus der Wohnung, um ebenfalls den Turtles auf den Wagen zu fallen. Zusätzlich stellt sich der ungebetene Gast als Baron Draxum heraus, der hinter dem magischen Handschuh her ist, den Stone an sich genommen hat. Um die folgenden Unannehmlichkeiten vor April geheimzuhalten, wollen die Turtles schleunigst von hier weg; doch Stone schleicht sich in den Tank, wo April sich als einer seiner Fans outet. Im darauffolgendem Durcheinander wird Hypno-Potamus von Draxum gefangengenommen, und Stone aktiviert versehentlich den Turboantrieb des Tanks, worauf die beiden Genossen gewaltsam voneinander getrennt werden. thumb|left|200px|Tränen für eine FreundschaftNach ihrer Landung beginnen die Turtles Stone zu verhören und identifizieren dessen Handschuh ("Charlotte") als einen Bestandteil des Kuroi Yoroi, hinter dem Draxum ebenfalls her ist. Als die Turtles Stone dazu zwingen wollen, ihnen den Handschuh zu übergeben, setzt April sich für ihr Idol ein; und eine Lösegeldforderung von Draxum und Stones eigener Appell, seinem Freund zu helfen, lassen den Widerstand der Turtles vollends zusammenbrechen, und sie beschließen, Stone und Hypno-Potamus aus ihrer Klemme zu helfen. thumb|200px|Der VerratDie Turtles, April und Stone begeben sich zum Treffpunkt für die Übergabe, dem Hafenbecken von New York. Während Stone Draxum, Hunginn und Muninn ablenkt, versuchen die anderen, Hypno-Potamus mit einer Schleichaktion zu befreien; doch Stone verrät die Turtles mitten in ihrer Aktion an Draxum. Hypno-Potaums wird freigelassen, doch um Stones Leben vor Draxums Rache zu retten, hypnotisiert er seinen Freund und bringt ihn dazu, den Handschuh an Draxum auszuliefern. Doch zum Schluss dreht Draxum den Spieß nochmal um und nimmt Hypno-Potamus erneut gefangen. thumb|left|200px|Der beste Geburtstag aller Zeiten!Während Draxum nun Stone den Handschuh gewaltsam abnehmen will, befreit Hypno-Potamus sich und die Turtles. Zusammen können sie zwar Stone den Fängen von Draxum entreißen, als April Stone den Arm abtrennen muss, doch dieser erlangt dafür versehentlich den Handschuh und zeiht sich durch ein Portal wieder in die Unterstadt zurück. Der überglückliche Hypno-Potamus nimmt zusammen mit (einem ergrimmten) Stone Abschied, und mit Stone abgetrenntem Arm als "Geschenk" kann sich April doch noch über ihren Geburtstag freuen. Zitate * Trivia *Der Titel entstammt der Strophe eines Kinderlieds mit dem Namen "K-I-S-S-I-N-G", in dem erste Liebe thematisiert wird: [Name] and [Name] sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)